Kogan ABC
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: A series of Kogan one-shots for every letter of the alphabet. Rated M just incase I get crazy :P -G is for GRANDMA-
1. A is for Apologize

**A/N: Hey, what's up guys! So for awhile now, I've been reading this story by Ieeerr called "Kogan ABC" (you should totally look it up, it's awesome!) and I was inspired to write one of my own. Now, I know this is gonna suck compared to hers, but whatever! I'll give it a shot anyways.**

**Now the concept of this story is that there is a different one-shot of Kogan for every letter of the alphabet, none of them related. So hope you guys enjoy it, and yah.. I don't own Big Time Rush.**

_A is for APOLOGIZE_

"That's it, Kendall! I've had enough of your bullshit! We're over!" Logan couldn't stop himself from shouting as he stomped out of the apartment.

"Logie, come back! Let's talk this out!" Kendall ran after Logan, but it was no use; Logan was out of sight. Kendall sluggishly walked back to his room, trying to hold back his tears. He had done it again. He had let down the love of his life. But this time, Logan had actually left him.

The second Kendall closed the door to his and Logan's room, he fell face-first onto his bed and started crying a river. He tried to think back to what had happened earlier that caused Logan to become so angry. Was it worth it? No, nothing is worth losing the one you love.

_earlier today_

"Hey, Kendall," Logan called as he walked into the apartment, catching a glimpse of his beautiful boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, my love," Kendall said sweetly, motioning for Logan to come sit with him. Logan came over and sat beside Kendall, who quickly picked him up and sat Logan on his lap.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" Logan asked his loved one.

"Well, I was gonna hang with Dustin tonight actually. Sorry, Logiebear."

"T-tonight?" Logan stutterred. "Really, Kendall? On our anniversary, you feel the need to spend time with your exboyfriend? Why does it seem that you're always with him lately?" Logan stood up and looked down at Kendall.

"Logan, I swear, there's nothing going on between me and Dustin! We've just been friends for a really long time, and I wanna keep that friendship. It's all in the past, baby, I promise." He stood up and kissed Logan's forehead. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll stay home tonight to be with you. And only you."

Logan shook his head. "No," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "No, no, how could I be so selfish to ask _you _to stay home just because it's our anniversary? No, go have fun with your 'friend', Kendall." He put air quotes around the word friend.

"Logan, I-"

"No, Kendall! I said go!" When Kendall stood still, Logan's face turned bright red. "What are you doing here? Go have fun! Get out!"

"Logie, you're my one and only, and you always will be, okay? You trust me?"

"Why should I trust you?" Logan said, tears filling his throat.

And that's when he left.

_Why am I so stupid, _Kendall thought.

He got up from his bed and walked over to his guitar, ready to write. He strummed out some notes and began:

_Turn all of the lights off_

_Cause I don't wanna wake up right now_

_Sheltered with all our safety_

_We'll hold hands until the sun comes out_

_Yeah we'll pretend we know what love's about_

_You smile and shut the car door_

Kendall giggled as he reminisced on all of the good times with Logan.

_As I make my way home with you_

_You're all that I'd run to_

_Like the pride in everything you say_

_Everything you say and do_

By this time, Kendall was sobbing, pictures of Logan running through his mind.

_Slow down, little baby_

_You're going way too fast_

_Let's not try and rush this_

_Come on we'll make this last_

_Slow down, little baby_

_You're gonna waste your time_

_You're gonna waste your time_

_You're gonna waste your time_

"I gotta apologize," Kendall said to himself.

"You already did," a familiar voice said softly from behind the door to the bedroom. Logan opened the door and walked in. "Kendall, that was so sweet. I can't believe you wrote that for me. Er...it was for me, right?"

Kendall responded with a chuckle, "Yes, just for you. My one and only." Silent tears ran down his face as he grabbed Logan in his arms and hugged him as tightly as ever. "I love you, Logan. No matter what, that will never, ever change a bit. And I want you to remember that."

Logan smiled through his tears. "I love you too, Kendall. I couldn't imagine losing you."

Kendall pulled away and looked Logan straight in the eyes. "You trust me?"

Logan nodded. "Why shouldn't I trust you?"

**A/N: Okay, yeah, so I made it all cutesy. Like it? Review. Even if you didn't like it, review, review, review! Make me happy! Song: Time Wasting by Heffron Drive**


	2. B is for BIRTHDAY

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's really late, but I figured I owe you guys an update. I've been really busy lately, so I apologize if I take a long time to update. Anyways, this whole chapter is Logan's POV, so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush.**

_B is for BIRTHDAY_

**Logan's POV**

I look over at the alarm clock. It's 6 o'clock. I should probably get up now. It may take awhile to get everything ready. But as I grab a white t-shirt and walk out of the room, I have to be very careful not to wake Kendall. It could spoil the whole morning I have planned.

I start in the kitchen. SInce it's Kendall's birthday, I'm sure to make his favorite: chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and sprinkles on top. No, not very healthy. What can I say? I can't refuse my wonderful boyfriend a good birthday breakfast.

Next, I get all the gifts out from my secret hiding place (no, I won't tell you where it is). I think I may have spent too much on him, but I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for him.

Then, I decorate the entire apartment with streamers, banners, and confetti. I want everything to look perfect for Kendall's birthday morning.

When it looks about time for Kendall to wake up, I wake up James and Carlos from their bedroom and make them wait with me. We all have to be there to greet Kendall on his special day.

Kendall's door creeks open, and his face lights up when he sees his three best friends there to greet him.

"Happy birthday!" the three of us shout. Kendall is beaming. He gives Carlos and James quick hugs, then comes over to me.

"Did you do all this for me?" he whispers in my ear while hugging me tightly.

"Happy birthday, my love," I whisper back and kiss his ear. "Now let's go eat. I have something very special waiting for you!"

**Third Person POV**

Katie and Mrs. Knight got up after breakfast to see the four boys in the living room: James fixing his hair for the day, Carlos watching TV, and Kendall and Logan making out on the couch.

Mrs. Knight cleared her throat, and all four snapped to attention. "Happy birthday, baby boy. Can mom get a little kiss too?"

Kendall pulled himself up off of Logan and made his way over to kiss his mom and his little sister.

"So, who's up for presents?" she asked before Kendall had a chance to get back on Logan.

That night, they all sat on the couch under a blanket, watching Kendall's favorite movie: Spiderman. Logan cuddled Kendall, but jumped at a thought that came into his mind.

"Oh, Kendall!"

"Yeah? What's up, Logie?"

"I totally fogot, I have another present for you!"

"Really? Ok...where is it?"

"In the bedroom." Kendall waited patiently as Logan got up but stopped to look back. "If you want your present, you gotta come get it." Logan wore a smirk as Kendall came toward him.

Before long, the door to the room was locked with the two boys- young men- inside.

Yes, Logan certainly made this a birthday Kendall would never forget.

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I know. Stupid, right? Too bad! That's your B, so live with it! Haha, okay guys, so please read and leave a review. Like always, good or bad, both make me smile just to know that you're actually reading this at all! I'm gonna go now, bye :P**


	3. C is for COMING OUT

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry you had to wait so long for an update! My laptop was in the shop getting fixed for over a week. But here's the C:**

_C is for COMING OUT_

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure bud. Come in me and James' room."

Kendall followed Carlos into his room. When Carlos closed the door, he invited Kendall to sit on his bed with him.

"So what's wrong, man? You look like something's been bothering you." Carlos swung an arm over Kendall's shoulder, which Kendall quickly rejected.

"Sorry, Carlitos. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright. You can tell me anything, right?" Carlos asked sweetly.

Kendall nodded and took a deep breath. "Carlos...I...I...I...am...oh, God, I can't do it!" Kendall burst into tears and put his head down on Carlos' shoulder. Tears poured from his eyes and stained Carlos' shirt.

"It's alright, buddy. Take your time," Carlos said, very soft.

After a few minutes, Kendall lifted his head. He was definitely a mess. "You sure you wanna do this?" asked Carlos. Kendall nodded.

"Alright, why don't we take it one word at a time. How does that sound?" When Kendall didn't react, Carlos reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Kendall."

"You know what I'm gonna say, don't you?"

"Well, I have a pretty good guess," Carlos admitted. "Here, I'll count it down for you." Kendall's heart was beating so hard, he swore Carlos could hear it. "You ready?" Kendall swallowed hard and responded with a soft "yes".

"Three..."

"I"

"Two..."

"A-am"

"...One..."

Kendall cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Gay."

"Okay," Carlos responded.

Kendall buried his head in his hands and started to cry again.

"Hey, buddy, what happened?" Carlos asked. "It's okay. You already know I'm gay. You know I won't judge you. What's wrong?"

Kendall lifted his head again. "Carlos, you're so lucky! You have James! You actually have a boyfriend! But I'm in love with someone who will never love me back!"

"Kendall," Carlos began, "Logan likes you. Now I don't know if it's just as a friend or if it's something more, but you should at least talk to him about it."

Kendall's mouth hung open. "How did you know?"

"It's not hard to tell," Carlos confessed. "But I honestly think that you and Logan would make a great couple. Seriously, whenever you're ready, go talk to him." Kendall nodded. He got up and opened the door and turned back.

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks," Kendall said with a smile. Then he shut the door. He was off to confess his true feeling to Logan.

**Okay, I'm sorry this sucked! I just felt like I had to write this really quick so I could give you guys an update! Promise the next one will be better!**


	4. D is for DARKNESS

**A/N: Hey all my Kogan lovers! So here's the D. I tried to make it a little smutty, even though that's something that I'm not that good at. But I really felt like it ;)**

_D is for DARKNESS_

Kendall and Logan were alone in the apartment one night. James and Carlos were out on a date, and Katie and Mrs. Knight were out at dinner. Logan convinced Kendall not to go with his mom and sister so that they could have some alone time.

So they sat on the couch, Logan head on Kendall's shoulder, Kendall's arms around Logan's waist, tightly gripping his hips.

There was a loud crash outside that made Logan jump. Kendall kissed the frightened boy's cheek. "It's alright sweetie," Kendall whispered against his boyfriend's cheek. "It's just a thunderstorm. I'll protect you."

He reached over to his side and grabbed a fuzzy blanket, which he draped over his and Logan's legs.

"Better?" he said softly to Logan. Logan's only response was pulling the blonde into a soft, passionate kiss. This kiss was interrupted by something that startled Logan.

There was a bright flash, a huge bang, and then there was no light in the apartment. Logan started to shiver. Kendall heard small whimpers escaping Logan's mouth.

"Shhhhhh, no baby," Kendall spoke against Logan's lips, only causing Logan to tremble even more. "Baby, I'll protect you. It's only the dark." That gave Kendall a wonderfully evil idea. "And anyway, I thought you liked the darkness, Logie." He flashed Logan a smirk, then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Logan's eyes became wide. "Well, yeah, but this is different." Another flash of lightning and a crash of thunder.

"Why is it any different, Logan?" Kendall spoke in a seductive tone. "Because of that?" He pointed out the window. "Oh, baby, it's just a little storm. But we're alone. In the dark. This is the perfect opportunity." While he was speaking, Kendall started to climb on top of the shorter boy.

"Kendall, w-what are you d-doing? Ahhh..." Logan sighed as Kendall dropped all of his weight on Logan. He started to thrust his hips forward. Logan's lips met Kendall's, and the kiss immediately became extremely heated, with Kendall's tongue dancing with Logan's. The two moaned into each other's mouths.

When Kendall pulled his moth away from Logan, he said in the darkest voice he could find, "What do you mean, Logiebear?"

Before Logan could speak, Kendall removed his own shirt, then the shirt of the boy underneath him. He began to kiss, bite, and suck on all of the smaller boy's favorite spots, paying special attention to his nipples. He licked a line all the way down to Logan's naval. When he approached the belly button, he licked circles around it in order to tease his boyfriend. He was satisfied when he felt a bulge growing in the other's jeans.

Kendall licked all the way down to Logan's waistband, then popped the button with his teeth. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth, then pulled the skinny jeans and boxers down simultaneously, using his hands this time. He gasped at the beautiful sight of Logan's huge cock in front of him.

"Oh yeah!" Kendall nearly screamed. His mouth was on Logan in a matter of seconds. Another flash of lightning, another crash of thunder, but they could barely notice. Their moans, groans, and sexual growls covered up all of the loud noise outside. Kendall kept on slipping his mouth farther and farther up on Logan's length. Logan begged Kendall to go farther. He tried hard to control himself, but he began to thrust in and out of Kendall's mouth uncontrollably.

"Kendall! Ugh! I'm so close!" Logan growled. "Ugh! Nggggghhhhhh! Kendall, keep going babe! Fuck!"

Kendall just kept sucking harder and harder on Logan until he heard Logan scream and cum fill his mouth.

"Kendaaaaall!" Logan screamed as he came.

Logan was out of breath and limp, but Kendall had more in mind. "Turn the fuck over, Logan! My turn to fuck you!"

When Logan was too tired to roll over for his boyfriend, Kendall picked him up and spun him so that his ass was facing Kendall.

"Fuck, you better be ready for me, babe!" And from there, everything got louder and harder.

Kendall had collapsed on top of Logan a few minutes ago. The lights flickered for a second, then came back on.

"Dammit," Logan mumbled."

"So," Kendall said against Logan's lips, "I guess you changed your mind about the dark."

**A/N: Okay, so that was my crappy attempt at a smutty slash. Before I go, I'm gonna start thanking all of my wonderful reviewers, an idea I got from "OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS". So here are my reviewers from the first 3 chapters: **_** 8412, I Love KL, taystwin-14, jdumais2, lilygirl42001, Ieeerr (this story idea is from hers :D), and youtheoneforme123. **_**Your reviews make me super happy because it proves to me that people actually read my story :) So keep reviewing please! Peace out**


	5. E is for EVENTUALLY

**A/N: Okay, so finally, here it is: the E! I know you've waited long enough. Thank you to all of my readers who gave me ideas: **_OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, SweetyBird282, lilygirl42001, kat4543, _and_ TheaterKid._ **But the story that I **_**eventually **_**decided to write was the the one suggested by **_SpidermanInPlaid._** And- yup, you guessed it- the title is Eventually...wow, that was cheesy...**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful readers for your reviews for D: **_OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, I Love KL, 8412, _and_ lilygirl42001. _**Your reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Before you get bored and stop reading (if you didn't already), here's the story:**

_E is for EVENTUALLY_

KENPOV

I walked into mine and Logan's room. He was just laying on his bed, reading a book, looking all beautiful. Then again, when wasn't he looking all beautiful? _And someday, that beautiful angel will be mine. Eventually. _Yeah, Logan...Logan, Logan, Logan...with his sparkly brown eyes, and his perfectly spiked-up hair, and his God-like figure, and-

"Hey Kendall."

I blushed when he heard the brunette's melodic voice. "Oh, h-hey Logan," I stuttered.

Logan looked up from his book. "You okay, man? You look sorta flustered."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" My voice cracked as my heart raced faster and faster by the second. I decided to lay down next to my crush on his bed. I attempted to change the subject. "So, whatcha reading?"

Logan looked over at me, shocked to see me there. "To Kill A Mockingbird."

He went on to describe the book, using a bunch of big words that I didn't understand. Not that I was listening anyway. I was watching his lips move so smoothly, how each word rolled off his tongue so perfectly. Eventually, those lips, that tongue, would be mine. _Eventually._

_Eventually. _That word kept running through my mind as Logan talked. _Eventually. Eventually, that beautiful boy will be mine. Eventually..._

"And you have no idea what I just said, do you?" Logan laughed his cute little laugh. I shook my head quickly and blushed. "Haha, it's okay. I had a feeling that explanation was too much for you." We both chuckled, our laughs combining perfectly. _Should I make a move?_

Before I had time to answer my own question, Logan rolled over on his side to face me. He scooted a little closer. This was getting to be too much for me. The love of my life was right here. It would be the perfect time to tell him...

"You sure you're okay, Kendall? You seem to be zoning out a lot today."

"Nah, I'm alright. Just...got a lot on my mind, that's all." I hoped that he couldn't see right through me.

I heard Logan under his breath, mumbling, "Tell me about it."

He smiled his adorable, crooked smile at me. I couldn't resist it for much longer. But no, Logan was straight. I could ruin everything if I made a move now. I just couldn't risk it.

"Kendall?" Logan said softly, his eyes wide and hopeful, almost scared in a way. He moved a little closer until he was about 6 inches away. _Does he not realize what he's doing to me?!_

"Hm?" I hummed, trying not to sound to nervous.

After a few seconds of our eyes locking, Logan leaned in and started to close his eyes. Before I even had time to think, his arms were around my neck, and his lips were gently pressed against mine. My eyes remained open. _Wide _open. I couldn't think. I really wanted to kiss back, but I couldn't move. I felt like I was in a state of complete shock. Paralyzed.

Logan pulled back, his face a dark shade of red. "Sorry..." he said, very embarassed.

I shook my head, finally getting the strength to move. "Uhh...n...n-n-n-n-no. No, d-don't b-b-be sorry, Logie." He was still looking down. "So, uh, what was this?"

Logan looked down. "It was...it was, um, me telling you I like you."

I felt such an overwhelming sensation of joy that it took everything I had not to jump up and scream like a little girl. "Oh my God, Logie!" I shouted, my voice full of pure happiness. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck, then lifted his chin up. "Logan, I've had a crush on you since- well, since forever, basically."

"R-really?" Logan questioned, his eyes once again full of hope.

"Yeah," I stated before leaning in and kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away, I pulled him back and leaned our foreheads together.

"Me too," he said. "So, like, what are we now?" he asked.

"Depends," I said with a smirk, "What do you want us to be?"

Almost as if it were his answer, he pressed his lips softly to mine again. This time no one pulled away. It wasn't long before he shoved his tongue into my mouth and we started making out. It was amazing. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Logan rolled us over so he was straddling me. I pulled away just to whisper, "Who would've ever thought my little Logie would top?" He laughed at my lame joke, then continued to kiss me.

Maybe, just maybe, today was the start of forever. Today was my someday. Today was...eventually.

**A/N: So after all this time, you finally got it! My *eh-ehm* attempt at writing the E. Once again, I'd like to thank **_SpidermanInPlaid _**for this awesome idea. Even if the story didn't come out so great, I still did love the idea. And just so you know, I considered everyone's suggestions, so they were all appreciated :)**

**I'm sorry I'm falling behind on my updates! I have a lot going on in my personal life right now. But I'm sure you're not interested in all that, so I'll shut up xD**

**Another thing holding me up is a story that I'm working on for you guys. Like a real story, not just a drabble or a one-shot or two-shot or anything like that. It's the first Kogan story that I ever wrote, but I wrote it in my head, so I'm excited to see how it comes out on paper. That should be up soon, so keep your eyes out. That's it for today, hope you enjoyed. Please R/R! Love ya 3**


	6. F is for FANS

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I couldn't help myself. I had to write some Kogan or my brain would explode! So I'm risking getting my ass kicked for writing this on my mom's computer. You guys are so lucky I love you!

Haha, so anyway, thanks to

_I Love KL _**for reviewing my last chapter, and thanks to **_danielle 3 3 _**for reviewing 3 chapters at once. You're awesome! And okay, I won't say it this time…. So, on with the story!**

F is for FANS

It started out as just a normal day at Rocque Records: Gustavo screaming as the boys were desperately trying to please him.

After the eighth run-through of _Love Me Love Me _in a row, Kendall finally spoke up.

"Gustavo," he said, panting, "Please, give us a break! We're dying over here!"

Gustavo thought this over for a second or two. "Fine! Take five. And I mean five!"

"Thank you," they all said together, then ran to get some water. The four sat against the wall, sweating, shirtless, and just exhausted. James tried to make small talk but soon noticed that it may not work.

"Hey, Litos, maybe we should…umm…go over…there?"

"Hm?" Carlos hummed, too tired to speak. James pointed over to the other two boys sitting near them. Logan was kneeling on Kendall's lap, and they were making out. "Ew, gross!" Carlos shrieked when he saw.

James took Carlos by the arm and dragged the younger boy into another room. "All alone," Kendall whispered. They both smiled. Kendall laid Logan back so that he could be on top. And it all went down from there.

"Guys! We have a bit of a situation!" Kelly yelled as she ran into the room where Carlos and James were talking. "Where are Logan and Kendall?"

"They're in there." James pointed to the sound booth. "Why what's going-"

He was interrupted when a crowd of screaming teenage girls ran into the building. "Oh shit," he muttered.

The girls were immediately all over both of the boys in sight, pushing Kelly out of the way. "Logan! Kendall! Guys!" James was screaming even though he was sure they wouldn't be able to hear him from the sound booth. Hell, if they couldn't hear the fans, what could they hear?

And they heard the fans. They heard them loud and clear. Kendall was quick to get off of Logan and pull them both up off the floor. Quick enough as to not let anyone see their little make-out session.

But they both knew that their fans weren't completely oblivious of their secret relationship. There were many girls out there who talked about "Kogan" and "Jarlos". #KoganIsReal even became a trending topic on twitter! Maybe it was about time they told their fans. Lots of them seemed to be supportive. As they looked into each other's eyes, they decided it was time.

The two walked out of the sound booth, slowly. The screaming only got louder, and everyone started to attack Kendall and Logan as well. But when the two clamped their hands together and held them up proudly to show everyone, the screaming slowly stopped and turned to gasps. Some of the fans started "aww"-ing or crying or screaming out cute things.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and smiled. They also received a proud smile from Kelly. Soon, a chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" was started. And the two boys happily obliged. It was a small peck on the lips, but it had tons of girls going crazy. They seemed so accepting, and it was touching.

Without another word being said, the fans were escorted out by a very disheveled looking Gustavo.

"I love you, baby," Kendall whispered to Logan once everyone was gone. Both of their smiles widened.

"I love us," Logan said.

Kelly stepped in to keep the moment from going any father. "And it seems like the fans feel the same way. Congratulations, guys!" All six shared a group hug and cheered.

Gustavo announced: "Work's over for today, dogs. We're all tired, and I don't exactly want to see what happens next between the lover boys." Logan blushed. Kelly, Carlos, and James walked out. The large and normally intimidating producer patted his "dogs" on the shoulder. "I'm…uh…really proud of you guys." He looked as if he was in pain when he uttered this sentence and immediately walked away.

The couple had never been so content in their relationship. They could finally live out their dream: kissing in public, getting married, starting a family. They were so happy when they walked out of the studio hand-in-hand.

So, umm, yah. Review please? Thanks J


	7. G is for GRANDMA

**A/N: So it's been awhile...school's been loading me up with work and I'm usually sleeping when I'm not working. But I'll try to update more often. Thanks to: **_KendallsCoverGirl804, kat4543, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, _**and**_ DeniseDEMD _**for reviewing the last chapter, and to **_ 16121 _**for reviewing the first chapter. You're reviews all make me so happy!**

_G is for GRANDMA_

Logan was scared. Like, he was shaking kind of scared. I stood next to him, holding his hand.

"B-baby, I-I don't think I can do it," he said softly while looking me in the eyes.

I turned to face him and took his other hand in mine. "Babe, you can do this. You're strong. I believe in you." I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Just believe in yourself, Logie."

"Well, I guess I could try," he mumbled. "If...I had a little more reassurance." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me. I instantly smashed my lips into his, and our lips moved in sync. I moved my hands to grab his hips firmly while his arms were tangled around my neck. It felt so good being like this with him. I licked his bottom lip, asking for enterance. He granted it. Our tongues battled for dominance for a moment, but he gave in and let me into his mouth. I wanted more than just that. I circled his tongue with mine, making him moan in pleasure. This made me even hotter than before. I literally shoved my tongue down his throat, but he didn't seem to mind; he had enough experience with me to give up his gag reflex. I moved my hands down to grip his ass tightly in my hands. I started squeezing it just before I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

It was Logan's mom. I let go of him immediately, and he did the same. I had completely forgotten we were standing in the middle of his grandmother's driveway right now. "Mom, I...I-"

"Logan, don't give me any excuses. Just please, _please _don't act like this around your grandmother!" she begged.

"We won't," the two of us agreed at the same time.

Logan reluctantly stepped up the walkway and rang the doorbell. The door opened moments after.

"Joanna, what a surprise!" his grandma exclaimed. Her voice dropped an octave and her smile faded when she looked at the short boy. "Hello, Logan."

"Hi, Grandma," he said with a nervous wave.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us. "Won't you come in," she stated, breaking the silence. The three of us walked in. Logan's mother and grandmother sat on a couch while the two of us stood in front of them.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Kendall."

I shoved my hand in my pocket and gave a shy smile to the older woman before us. "Nice to meet you."

"Logan, why do you call him your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Umm...well..."

"Mom," Joanna started, "Do you remember what Logan told you the last time we came over?" She looked down at the floor. "Mom, do you remember?" She still didn't answer. "Mom, you know that Logan is gay, right?"

"Faggot," she mumbled, still looking down. She then looked in my direction. "Both of them, faggots!" She stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Mom! Come back, Mom!" She chased after the elderly woman. I didn't have to look at Logan to know that he was crying. I put my hand on his back and led him over to the now empty couch. As soon as we sat down, he put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"Shhh, baby. Shhh, don't cry. It's alright. Calm down, Logie." I slung my arm over his shoulder. He turned his head to cry into my shoulder, so I held him as tight as I could in my arms. It broke my heart to see him break down like this.

We stayed like this until I felt his breathing slow down and steady out. I knew that he was asleep now. I laid back and pulled the sleeping boy down with me, gently. Without waking, he curled up into my chest. Soon, I let myslef drift away too.

I awoke again awhile later when I felt Logan shivering in my embrace. I opened my eyes to see him crying again. "Logie, no. Don't cry," I comforted. We both sat up, me still holding him as close as physically possible.

"How can I n-not c-cr-ry? M-my grandma h-h-hates m-me!"

"Shhhhh, no she doesn't, babe. Your grandma loves you."

"Th-then why'd sh-she call me a f-fag?" I felt my heart break at his words.

I searched my mind for the right words. "Because, angel, she's confused. She loves you, but she needs some time to get used to the fact that you're gay. She does love you, but can you imagine what it's like for her to suddenly get this news?"

"P-people come out all the time."

"Yes, but remember, my love, she was born in a different time, when people just weren't gay. And the few that were were shunned." He thought over these words, then nodded and sniffled. He almost stopped crying. Almost.

"Believe me, baby, once she has time to work this all out in her head, everything will be okay."

As if on cue, his grandma walked in. "Logan," she began and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry. I just have a hard time accepting this. But I will. For your sake, I will, Logan." They hugged, and for the first time in hours, Logan smiled.

**A/N: Okay, so umm, that happened. It was a little weird and rushed and I didn't like it. I know, it's been forever. Just wanted to write that to let you guys know that I'm still alive. Please review and make me smile!**


End file.
